


Loki Odinson and the Hogwarts Housemates Art

by ka_jo



Category: Being Human (UK), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Brother Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, based on coneycats hogwarts AU of her housemates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_jo/pseuds/ka_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little drawings based on Coneycats "Loki Odinson and the Hogwarts Housemates" AU of an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Odinson and the Hogwarts Housemates Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).



George, Loki, Annie, Mitchell

 

Volstagg, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Fandral

Loki & Thor 

 

Thor & Loki


End file.
